


Dean and His Wizard Mate

by Allivora_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Family, M/M, Magic, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allivora_Riddle/pseuds/Allivora_Riddle
Summary: The angels won't leave Castiel and the Winchester brothers alone so the one and only Harry Potter decides to intervene. Oh, and Dean is absolutely NOT attracted to the British wizard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally do not own Harry Potter nor Supernatural.

> **“I don't usually tell people to go to hell, but when I do I'm happy to give directions.”**   
>  **― Ant Richards, In Your Dreams**

 

Sam, Dean and _their_ angel, Castiel were surrounded by higher ranking angels, totally outnumbered when _he_ showed the hell up.

"Castiel," A British accented voice called out, as the person stepped out from the shadows.

The mystery person was a short male with ebony windswept hair and shining emerald eyes.

The brothers' eyes widened when Castiel openly embraced the unknown person, a true smile on his face.

Suddenly, everyone became tense as intimidating power vibrated off of this stunning male.

Sam looked over to the cluster of angels and nearly laughed at the scared faces they were making.

"I told you all to stay away from Castiel and his charges, did I not?" The commanding voice of the British fellow oddly made Dean's insides purr.  

 

"Well shit just hit the fan," Dean mumbled.


	2. And Who Are You?

 

 

 

 

 

> ******“Colpo di fulmine. The thunderbolt, as Italians call it.** **When love strikes someone like lightning, so powerful and intense it can’t be denied. It’s beautiful and messy, cracking a chest open and spilling their soul out for the world to see. It turns a person inside out, and there’s no going back from it. Once the thunderbolt hits, your life is irrevocably changed.”** **― J.M. Darhower, Sempre**

 

After the mysterious gentleman that Castiel seemed to be all 'buddy-buddy' with put the bunch of feathered dicks in their place, they all went back to the bunker. 

"So you know who we are, but who are you?" Sam was the first to speak. The brothers knew that when it came down to being polite, Sam was the better option.

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you both," The British guy smiled with a slight embarrassed blush on his face.

 _He's adorable._ Dean thought before nearly falling out of his chair once he realized what he just thought.

"I'm fine, just thought of something. It's uh.. nice to meet you.. um too?" Mumbling, Dean walked out of the library, hands shoved in the back pockets of his jeans.

"Damn. He's got it bad. I'm so proud!" Sam lit up like a fucking Christmas tree when he figured out that Dean had the hots for the British dude.

Harry and Castiel shared a confused look before looking back at Sam.

"He's got what bad?" Harry asked genuinely curious.

Sam paused dramatically before meeting Harry's eyes.

"I have no idea." Sam shrugged and opened his book.


End file.
